Snowkissed
by strewly
Summary: (Roleplay) Story written by three different people, not just me. Magnus Holm, Vincent Dubois, and Callum Marr. Three competitive figure skaters from across the world meet at a competition, and the resulting friendship was something no one expected.
1. Introduction

_Okay, so I'm back with another Roleplay! Inspired by Yuri on Ice, but not actually having anything to do with the YoI storyline. I don't know how many of you read the last RP I posted, Frozen Blades, but this one has the same characters, plus a newcomer! These are all OCs, no one's from YoI._

 _Magnus Holm (My character)  
Vincent Dubois  
And our new friend: Callum Marr_

 _I'll give you some small character introductions below if you're interested, but if not, you can just skip to the next chapter where I'll actually start the RP._

 _Since there are three of us in this RP, the viewpoint is constantly switching between characters. We do go in order, so it's not too confusing. And I'll label who's viewpoint it is to make things a little easier._

 _Okay, next are character introductions, so keep reading if you'd like, but if not, skip ahead-and enjoy :)_

* * *

 _And hi, if you kept reading!_

 _Magnus Holm (My character)  
_ _17yo  
_ _Norwegian  
_ _Magnus is super feminine. He's like 5'8", really thin and curvy  
_ _Competitive skater, but more of a hobby than a career. He dreams of being a fashion designer.  
_ _Loves to sing, and dance. He's an introvert, and shy at first.  
_ _He was traumatized as a child, and therefore very closed off with his emotions_

 _Vincent Dubois  
_ _19 years old  
_ _Samoan-French  
_ _Vincent be 6'0", pretty muscular, and also nonbinary with a particular like for feminine fashion  
_ _Professional ice skater with dreams of going to the Olympics  
_ _Autistic, vitiligo, lived with father's parents for his high school life  
_ _Owns a cat named Arihi and hopes to eventually get another cat_

 _Callum Marr.  
_ _20 years old, birthday June 2nd.  
_ _Half English, half Scottish  
_ _Cal is 5'11, decently muscular and mostly masculine but he doesn't care too much  
_ _Has social anxiety.  
_ _Got into skating to try and get out of his comfort zone, turns out he's pretty good lol.  
_ _Not good in elevators or any small spaces._

 _Those are my friend's exact descriptions of them, so here we go! I hope you like it :) Please review! I'll definitely be passing on your comments to my friends. Although I won't be responding to reviews on this story, so sorry :|_


	2. Day One

**Magnus:** The airport was everything but a disaster. Magnus felt the insane amount of people suffocating him. They were barely off the plane, and he felt sick. He pulled his hood farther forward in an attempt to sink into himself as his aunt came to a stop beside him, taking a deep breath. "Hvor fantastisk!" (How wonderful!) She grinned, her grey eyes glittering with excitement. Magnus couldn't help but smile. "Tante, (Aunt) you should work on your English now that we're here." Her smile stretched a little further, "Ah, Magnus, always so sensible." She scooped up her bags, trotting away into the crowd. "Wait!" Magnus ran after her, grabbing onto the back of her backpack. There was no way he was getting lost in here. This chaos was bad enough as it was. He wasn't facing it alone.

* * *

 **Callum:** Getting off the plane, Callum already felt things weren't going to go so well. His eyes wide with fright as the people were getting up and leaving at the same time, to go into an even bigger group of people. Fumbling and struggling to get the bags, he felt his sister tug on his sleeve quickly. "America, is it always this crowded?" She asked, sounding as overwhelmed as him. "From what the TV shows have showed us, most likely." Callum laughed a little as they somehow survived the first influx of people. "Okay, we're joined at the hip until we leave the port. You'll have plenty of time to explore later." They latched arms tightly, mumbling their 'sorry's and 'excuse me's as they squeezed through.

* * *

 **Vincent:** Vincent took his time getting off the plane, putting his headphones in and playing music loud enough to drown out the chatter and noise around them. He was more used to traveling on his own, and had made his own sort of routine to cope. Music to focus on, chewing necklace to self soothe, get his bags and get a cab. Vincent found himself walking behind two pairs of people, one linking arms with a girl, and the other grabbing the bag of some woman. Vincent walked himself, hands tucked in his pockets and biting down hard on his t-Rex skull shaped necklace.

He figured this would be sort of fun. He's been meaning to visit America for a while now. Florida looked and sounded like a good place to be.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus kept his eyes focused on the back of his aunt's tidy bun. He really wanted to get out of here, this was exhausting. He just needed to take a nap and find a quiet place to read or something. He was keenly aware of the crowd's pressure around him. Especially the tall, slightly intimidating figure off to his left. He snuck a glance up at the man, and was actually rather surprised to see a friendly looking face. The stranger was chewing on a charm that hung around his neck. Magnus giggled a little to himself. People did some strange things here in America.

He caught sight of another duo, arms wound tightly together, looking as uncomfortable as he felt. He smiled slightly in relief. At least he wasn't the only one completely out of his element.

* * *

 **Callum:** Linking arms tighter with his sister, she seemed to be dragging Callum somewhere - Maybe a coffee shop for some quick caffeine. Anywhere is better than this particular crowd. He started slowing down his paces a bit, looking around and realising the humid Florida heat. It was always nasty looking in Aberdeen. Focusing a bit too much about his surroundings, he was noticing the people nearby. A tall one, chewing on the most peculiar green thing around his neck. At least he looked a lot more calm than everyone else here. Not far ahead was a slightly shorter stranger, holding onto a lady's backpack. Smart idea in this crowd. "Let's hope Floridians are inviting to us, eh?" Callum nudged his sister gently, hoping there were other tourists and skaters who were as bemused about this new country as he was.

* * *

 **Vincent:** Vincent was doing a good job of looking calm, cool, and collected. Inside he was reeling from how bright and crowded the area was. He found himself biting down so hard his jaw was beginning to ache. He wondered briefly if the others in front of him were skaters, or perhaps were just tourist. Taking the chewing charm out of his mouth, Vincent tapped the shoulder of the one closest to him, the one with the longer hair.

"Excusez-moi, êtes-vous un patineur?" Vincent asked as he paused the music in his headphones. Oh- did they speak French?

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus watched the pair that were linking arms dart away toward a coffee shop. That was a good idea! Although it was probably too packed for his tastes, being an airport shop. He'd get something later.

The Norwegian barely glanced behind him as something tapped his shoulder. In this crowd, that wasn't surprising. But when he heard someone speaking to him, he turned his full attention back. He felt his stomach twist a little as he looked up at the taller man who asked him a question he didn't really understand. What language was that? It definitely wasn't English. The man must be a foreigner too, just like him. "Jeg forstår ikke hva du sier ... uh. Um, sorry, I don't understand you. Do you speak any English?" He hoped so. Or else, this stranger might have a difficult time here.

* * *

 **Callum:** Managing to get to the coffee shop before the line got bigger, Callum ordered something cold and had to, once again, wait. Not even here for a few hours, and already sick of waiting. He looked over his shoulder quick, the two figures he had observed briskly were conversing. Not close enough to hear, but they both definitely seemed confused by their faces. They both carried themselves as skaters though, so that gave Callum a good bit of relief. Nothing too bad should happen. As they received their drinks and started making their way out of the shop, he was still swiftly glancing at the two men, just to make sure no trash-talking occurred.

* * *

 **Vincent:**...What did this guy say? Oh- thank god, he was speaking English as well. Okay. Vincent nodded quickly and had to take a moment to think about what he was going to say. It's been a while since he's spoken English.

"Yes, I speak English. I was asking if you are a skater like me?" Vincent managed, tripping over his own accent some. "I am here to compete, but I know no one here."

* * *

 **Magnus:** A relieved smile touched Magnus's lips. "Eh, yes I am, how did you know? I am competing too, maybe we will be-" He thought for the word, "Rivals."

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Magnus. I'm a Norwegian skater."

* * *

 **Callum:** The Scotsman grinned, ones holding his hand for the other. Thank god, something done right today. They start moving out of the now cluster of people at the shop, catching a few glares. Nearly out, but one person doesn't move easily, bumping and sending Callum to the ground face first along with his drink. First thing bought, and first mistake made, he thought to himself, grumbling and making his way to throw his broken cup away.

* * *

 **Vincent:** Vincent smiled at Magnus, going to comment on them being rivals, going to say he didn't want that. He wanted to be friends if possible.

"My name is Vincent, Vincent Du-" His attention was drawn away though when he saw someone falling. His chest went tight and rushed over to help them to their feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus turned to see where Vincent's attention had suddenly gone. "Åh kjære" (oh dear) He muttered to himself seeing someone hit the ground, spilling their drink across the airport floor.

Vincent pushed past him, not at all hesitating to help the fallen stranger. Magnus blinked, smiling to himself. How sweet. He followed his new acquaintance, eager to see if the stranger was unharmed.

"Are you alright?" He heard Vincent ask. It was the same person he had seen earlier. Was he a foreigner too? Hopefully he spoke English as well...

* * *

 **Callum:** Nodding and embarrassed, he looked up and saw the two men from before. Damn, he interrupted their handshake. "Yeah, all good I think." Callum chuckled, tossing the drink in the garbage. "Sorry, you two were talking over there. Didn't mean to- I mean the guy just-" He sighed, starting over. "Very sorry for the inconvenience." Offering an apologetic smile, he grabbed napkins and began drying his arms and shirt.


	3. Day Two

**Vincent:** Vincent shook his head a little, not seeing much point in apologizing here. He can't help himself when he sees someone falling done anyhow. Even if he was doing something important, he drops what it is, and goes help the person to their feet.

"No worries." He chirped. "I'm Vincent by the way. Your name?"

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus watched the man get back to his feet from behind Vincent. He too was curious about the stranger, although too shy to ask him outright. He was glad for Vincent's outgoing personality.

* * *

 **Callum:** Finishing with the napkins, Callum looked at the two and grinned wide. "Oh, uh, Callum Marr. Nice to meet you both." He looked at the quieter one behind Vincent, tilting his head a bit. "And what's your name?" He could tell he'd stay in touch with these two.

* * *

 **Vincent:** "This is Magnus, we just met a moment ago." Vincent explained for the blonde, smiling brightly. He supposed he was out going. Honestly though- he was just so anxious, he needed to keep talking less he freezes up and becomes really aware of where he was. He didn't do good in airports.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus smiled shyly from behind Vincent, and nodded when the taller man introduced him. These two were friendly, that was nice. He reached up and pulled his hood off, running a hand through his long white-blond hair. "Ja, it's nice to meet you." He recognized Callum's thick Celtic accent. Irish maybe? He was having a bit of trouble placing Vincent's, but he supposed it didn't matter too much. Vincent's dark hair and tan skin clearly weren't European.

"I hate to be a party crasher, but I should probably be going." He smiled at them both, hiking his bag farther up on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Callum:** "Yeah, I should be too, gotta go on a quick hunt for my sister now." Callum grinned. Waiting for a moment, he quickly remembered. "You both seemed a bit too friendly to be tourists, you lads skaters too?" He scratched his head nervously at the thought of the competition, fiddling with a small lock of his dark ginger hair.

* * *

 **Vincent:** Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. As much as he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to hold these guys up.

"Yes, skaters. I am from France. I assume you are as well? Where are you from?" Vincent asked quickly

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus glanced around, and realized with horror that his aunt was nowhere to be seen. He half froze, a slight panic rising in his stomach. Oh no, he really didn't want to go looking for her in this crowd.

He reflexively took a step closer to Vincent. This big friendly stranger was far more comfortable than being on his own. He turned back just as Callum spoke. "...You lads skaters too?" Callum was a skater? How coincedental. He wondered if the ginger was here for the upcoming competition as well.

Again, Vincent answered the question easily. Magnus smiled to himself. Vincent probably made a lot of friends wherever he went. He seemed so confident and comfortable. "Yes, skaters. I am from France." France? That was unexpected. "I assume you are as well? Where are you from?" Magnus glanced back at Callum waiting for the Celt's reply.

* * *

 **Callum:** Fumbling with his phone in his hand and hoping for an incoming text from his sister, Callum answered quick. He needed some time to go look for her, but by golly the crowd was still nasty and he didn't want to get lost. "Scotland, born and raised. Been to France once, had to learn basic conversational French. Was a pretty sound trip." He nodded, remembering the trip. "The competitions gonna be a hoot, eh?" Callum chirped just thinking about it, competing in another continent!


	4. Day Three

**Vincent:** "Yes, the competition will be fun!" Vincent said with a wide smile. He was looking forward to a fun time here with everyone. And thankfully he's already met two of them. They seemed like alright guys. And he was confident that they were wonderful skaters as well.

"Have any of you been to America before?"

* * *

 **Magnus:** Magnus smiled to himself as Vincent spoke. He had been nervous about competing outside of Norway and other Scandinavian countries. He was unsure about the people, but if these two were any indicator, this wouldn't be too bad. He was actually getting a bit excited.

"Have any of you been to America before?" The Frenchman asked, his dark eyes darting between the two of them. Magnus shook his head, "Nei, this is my first time. I've never been out of Europe before actually." He laughed nervously, "This is completely new to me." He muttered, running a hand through his hair again. He turned to Callum, "Is this your first time too?"

* * *

 **Callum:** "Absolutely, just stayed within the UK and a few surrounding countries." Grinning, he awkwardly gave a thumbs up. "Guess we're all in for a treat, huh. Competiting and exploring a new country." Callum turned a bit, looking at the nearby windows of the port. So much different than home, much more sunnier and happier looking. Looking back towards the two of them, Callum nodded. "Good luck at the competition, I bet you blokes are incredible."


End file.
